


Good Boy

by Dailydose19



Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Hufflepuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailydose19/pseuds/Dailydose19
Summary: A two part oneshot request from my Drarry oneshot book on wattpad that I decided to cross post here because I was really proud of it.Request:Can I get a shy, cute, and secretly kinky Harry Hufflepuff and a possessive, twisted, and sadistic Slytherin Draco?In other words straight smut between the babes except Harry’s a hufflepuff and everyone is eighteen or older!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a Kudos and a comment! Thanks for reading

  
Harry swiftly but poorly tied his canary yellow and ebony black tie around his neck as he let a huge yawn escape his lips. After the final battle with Voldemort the school of Hogwarts was reopened and the young adult Hufflepuff finally had time to enjoy his final year at the wizarding school. Not to mention Harry was finally able to make his two-year relationship with a certain quick tongued Slytherin public knowledge. All in all, the dark-haired Hufflepuff was finally able to relax and really get to know what it feels like to have a normal school year. Brushing his fingers through his thick curly tresses, Harry watched his dark hair fall messily in his mirror. Emerald green eyes rolled in annoyance at his always stubborn hair before moving to grab his dandelion yellow jumper with black stripes slicing down its middle in a diagonal downfall. A quick glance to the ancient clock showed that Harry only had ten minutes to make it to his first period. 

"Fuck me," Harry groaned out in frustration as he raked a hand roughly through his tangled hair. Jogging while slipping on his jumper, Harry grabbed his wand and schoolbooks before zooming out of the Hufflepuff dorms. Draco was so going to kill him. Daily breakfast together was one of the relaxing things they got to do together before they were sent off to their different hectic schedules. The dorm room door slammed shut harshly and Harry grimaced at the cold chill on the harvest breeze as he takes off frantically running down the cramped hallway. Dodging left and right as if to swerve out of the heavy foot traffic the dark-haired Hufflepuff reserved multiple glares and snide comments. Ignoring them Harry surged through the corridor trying best to keep his emerald gaze on the tiled floor. Turning the corner on the hallway sharply Harry collided with a mountain of body sending the small Hufflepuff flying backwards and knocking his books and wand out of his hands. Landing roughly a slight whimper escaped Harry's mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut tight as baritone pitched man cursed above him. 

"What the fuck Hufflepuff!" The ashen blond male complained as he cast his azure gaze down on the smaller Hufflepuff. Emerald eyes widened in shock at the comment as Harry scrambled to pick up his scattered notebooks. While reaching for his last notebook a shoe clamped down over it and the dark-haired Hufflepuff puffed out his lips in pout despite the blush rushing to his face. "Not even gonna apologize you prat?" The Ravenclaw huffed out and his two Ravenclaw lackies barked out giggles. 

"It was an accident." Harry mumbled out quietly moving to sit up on his knees to set a soft glare on the unnamed Ravenclaw. A sneer was sent down to the dark-haired Hufflepuff. A deeper blush dug its way into Harry's cheekbones as the dirty blond haired wizard quirked up his right eyebrow in challenge. 

"Did you say something?" The Ravenclaw grunted out as his friend to his left just now seemed to notice who the clumsy Hufflepuff was. 

"Thomas," the ginger spoke quickly, and Harry couldn't help but to notice how the boy's light brown eyes widened in worry. The ashen blonde presumably Thomas continued to ignore his shorter friend but a quick jab to his side got his attention.

"What the bloody hell is it Henry?" Thomas groaned out turning his incredulous gaze on who Harry assumed was Henry. Thomas looked slightly taken aback by the panic-stricken expression on the ginger's head. 

"That's Harry Potter." Henry stammered out and kept shifting his light brown hued gaze between his friends and the still kneeling Harry. 

"So?" Thomas quipped back obviously not wanting to give the boy who lived any special treatment. The ebony haired man on the opposite side of Thomas went rigid and Harry could see his hazel eyes darting back in forth between his friends incredulously. 

"He could easily beat our arses." Henry choked out obviously get more and more uncomfortable with this situation. 

"Like some Hufflepuff could." Harry pursed his lips out in another pout as Thomas spoke ill about himself. Harry really wished he could be in his classroom learning about potions right now and not stuck in the middle of the hallway with these three knobheads. 

"He's Malfoy's boy Thomas." The dark-haired Ravenclaw called out grabbing both of his friend's attentions easily. Thomas looked slightly worried but brushed it off as he rolled his azure hued eyes amusement. Harry perked up at the mention of his longtime boyfriend and placed his own green hued gaze on Thomas.

"Well Malfoy isn't here right now. Besides he is kinda cute maybe we should tease him a little more." Thomas spoke and that was the last straw for Harry. The dark-haired Hufflepuff yanked on his notebook as hard as he could causing his notebook to come flying towards him. Grabbing it hastily, Harry pushed himself onto his feet and watched as Thomas had to catch his balance. 

"I'm right here you know." Harry grumbled out moving to sidestep around the Thomas and past Henry. "Now if you don't excuse me," the dark-haired Hufflepuff spoke up when he walked in between them only to be stopped by a rough hand on his hip pushing him back into the wall. Thomas boxed the smaller boy in with his free hand landing on the right side of Harry's face. Nausea rolled over Harry instantly as he tried to move away from the wall but Thomas's hand on his hip pushed him back into place.

"I didn't say we were done here cutie." Thomas chuckled out moving his face so closer to Harry's. Their noses brushed together, and Harry squirmed harder and harder trying to get away from the Ravenclaw. "Now little one," Thomas cooed gripping onto Harry’s hip with a bruising force. Harry whimpered out in pain and watched as the other two seemingly backed away to let someone by them. "Why don't you show us how our mighty hero cries out for Malfoy?" Thomas teased his question out but was caught off guard by a pale hand gripping his shoulder in warning. Emerald hued eyes found grey ones as silvery-blond tresses glinted in the hallway light. Harry recognized that gaze anywhere; Draco stood behind his captor obviously annoyed with the sight he found once turning the corner. 

"There you are love." Draco's deep pitched voice spoke only to his boyfriend and grey eyes sharpened in annoyance when he saw the hand on Harry's hip. "You weren't at breakfast, so I came to make sure you were fine." Draco spoke sweetly to Harry but the small Hufflepuff could see the restraint clear in his every narrowing grey gaze. "But I see something came up." The Slytherin's tone was heavy with the promise of an attack as he tightened his grip on Thomas's shoulder.

"M-malfoy we were just playing around is all." Thomas spoke dropping his hand from Harry's hip and the smaller Hufflepuff bit back a sigh of relief from the pressure now being gone. Draco's bone-dry laugh sent shivers down everyone's spines but Harry who held no fear for how his boyfriend was acting. Harry knew if this wasn't going to end in a fight then Thomas really needed to let him go from this wall. 

"Now see here Ravenclaw," Draco called reaching with his free hand to grab Harry's. The smaller Hufflepuff quickly moved his hand to find the Slytherin's larger one and tried his best not to sigh in relief when Draco pulled him from wall and behind his muscular back. Harry stared intently at Draco's silvery-blond hair and tried his best not to feel extremely fearful in this situation. "That's your first mistake." Draco spoke tightening his grip on Harry's hand tenderly. The dark-haired Hufflepuff gave his boyfriend's hand a loving squeeze and out of the corner of his eye he saw the other two Ravenclaws scamper off. "No one gets to play with what's mine. So why don't you shove off before you really get hurt?" The silvery-blond Slytherin spoke his voice so heavy with anger that Thomas had no choice but to stumble around Draco and Harry. 

"S-sorry." Thomas squeaked out and tried his best to sound polite as he ran off to his first period. 

"Are you okay?" Draco asked turning around and glared at Thomas's retreating figure while still being concerned for his boyfriend. 

"My hip might bruise but I'm fine." Harry spoke moving to collapse into the taller Slytherin's chest with a sigh or relief. Harry took in greedy breaths of Draco's cologne enjoying the woodsy-mint scent. Strong arms wrapped around the Hufflepuff's back and Draco pressed his chin on top of Harry's head. 

"Why would it bruise?" Draco mumbled as Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist happily. 

  
"Just that Ravenclaw's grip." Draco tensed harshly and pulled his boyfriend back to lock their gazes. 

"His handprint is going to be bruised on my boyfriend?" Draco hissed out his question moving to lift up Harry's shirt to look at his hip. Grey eyes found a reddened handprint darkening by the second on Harry's lean hip. Draco tried to place his hand on the forming bruise to have it match up, but his hand was too large. Harry gulped down his worry and lifted his gaze to lock his Draco's grey one and noticed how his eyes darkened in lust and possessiveness. 

"Draco?" Harry asked not really knowing how to respond to his overprotective boyfriend was reacting. A harsh glare was set on him and Draco moved to pick up the books Harry had dropped when he was slammed into the wall. After grabbing the books, he intertwined their fingers and took off at brisk pace pulling the smaller Hufflepuff down the hallway. "Babe?" Harry called trying to get his boyfriend to listen to him as they turned down another hallway. "Where are we going?" The small Hufflepuff asked and felt his own excitement deepen the pit in his stomach. 

"Astronomy Tower." Draco huffed out and Harry knew instantly how he was going to spend his morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop A Kudos and a Comment! Thanks for reading and have a great day or night

Harry squeaked out in pain as his back was shoved roughly into the Astronomy Tower's door as it closed shut behind him and Draco; emerald green eyes slammed shut on impact. Before the dark-haired Hufflepuff could make another noise, Draco's chapped lips pressed indignantly against Harry's own and a growl slipped out of the Slytherin's mouth and onto his boyfriend's trembling lips. Hot air puffed against Harry's lips as large hands moved down from his shoulders to his hips gripping harshly as Draco began to feverishly move his lips against the shorter Hufflepuff's. Harry's whimper of pain was swallowed by Draco's mouth as he eagerly pushed his tongue past the dark-haired Hufflepuff's lips. Teeth clashed on teeth in a such manner that had Harry's head swimming and his skin sizzling as the Slytherin's hands slipped away from his hips to hold the small of the shorter Hufflepuff's back. Harry regained the feeling in his limbs as he lifted his arms to knot his fingers into silvery-blond tresses as boiling waves of electricity pulsed down through his veins and straight to his half hard cock. Draco groaned in praise as the shorter wizard jerked down on his styled hair as the Slytherin sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth to nip and lick at it. Draco's hands slipped down further to grip hastily onto the Hufflepuff's ass as he pulled back from their heated kiss. Strings of saliva connected their mouths and grey eyes avidly took in the sight of Harry's flushed face and kiss wet and reddened lips as a lazy smirk lifted up the edges of Draco's mouth. Harry panted pathetically as he opened his emerald green hued eyes to lock with the taller Slytherin's with furrowing dark hued brows. The bells for first period chimed and as the dark-haired Hufflepuff glared at his boyfriend Draco laughed it off. After a few more rasping heaves of his chest Harry keened out loudly at the fixed smack that came down on his ass.

"Up," Draco all but snarled out his deep pitched voice dripping in tetchiness as he rose a silvery-blond brow as to show his obvious provocation. Having done this one to many times Harry was quick to obey fearing whatever fun punishment that would follow if he didn't. The lean Hufflepuff hopped up and wrapped his muscular legs around Draco's back making sure to hook them together behind the Slytherin's strong back. "Good boy." Draco's acclaim sent more heated electricity down to Harry's ever hardening cock as grey eyes glinted in a playful malice. The larger Slytherin was quick to lean down into the crook of Harry's neck and begin to place frenzied opened mouthed kisses to the soft skin. Teeth raked down as if starving for physical contact with the Hufflepuff's skin as Harry tipped his head back to whine softly. 

"Draco." The dark-haired Hufflepuff tried his best to keep his voice steady as his seething boyfriend snarled in response against his skin. "What's gotten into you?" Harry managed to ask before a coarse bite came down behind his ear and the Hufflepuff moaned out wantonly. Emerald green hued eyes locked onto silvery-blond tresses as he meekly tugged on them again. Draco barked a laugh against Harry's sensitive skin as he finished off another hickey below the first. 

"You should know." The Slytherin's response was clipped as he continued his trail of hickeys down the dark-haired Hufflepuff's neck slowly coming closer and closer to Harry's clothed shoulder. Draco's hips involuntarily cantered up to rock against the smaller wizard's crotch and a fragmented gasp snuck its way through kiss slicken lips and Harry rolled his hips down to meet his boyfriend's. 

"I-I don't know that's why I'm asking." The Hufflepuff's words were slurred and rushed past as his voice juddered when the taller Slytherin's hips rocked upwards faster than before. Harry's thighs were trembling as he tightened his hold around his boyfriend's muscular waist. 

"Someone knew you were mine and yet they still continued to mess with you." Draco pulled his face away from the dark-haired Hufflepuff's and locked his ireful gaze onto his shorter boyfriend's wrecked one. "Do you not understand how frustrating that is?" Silvery-blond brows furrowed as the Slytherin continued his rant not giving the overwhelmed Harry a chance to respond. "How am I supposed to protect and take care of you if no one takes me seriously?" Another question went unanswered as moans and whimpers tumbled past the Hufflepuff's lips as each word was separated by a harsh canter of Draco's hips into his own. Harry could feel his cock slicken with precum as his groin began to sorely throb from the lack of attention. "So, I'll just have to show them your mine." Draco's last word was emphasized as gave another firm smack down onto his boyfriend's ass causing a pleasurable sting to ebb its way into the Hufflepuff's skin. 

"One Ravenclaw teasing me doesn't mean you have to fuck my brains out during first period." Harry's tone was riled as he earned an angry growl from his boyfriend as grey eyes darkened in a mix of lust and rage. Maybe now wasn't the time to be talking back? 

"My baby boy really has a dirty mouth, don't you?" Draco's voice was licentious as a shameless smirk wormed its way onto the silvery-blond Slytherin's face. Harry knew exactly what that nickname meant and the Hufflepuff would be lying if he said it didn't cause another wave of scorching electricity to his crotch. Draco unforgivingly dropped Harry onto the floor and luckily the dark-haired Hufflepuff managed to land on his tingling feet. Emerald green eyes caught onto grey ones full of sneer as harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Strip." Draco huffed out as he slipped off his outer robes and jumper in one fell swoop before beginning to loosen his tie. 

"No. I'm not going to let you take out your anger on me." The dark-haired Hufflepuff turned to leave and got as far as opening the wooden door before a pale hand slamming it closed above his head had the shorter wizard freezing in his tracks. 

"Strip or I'll fuck that naughty little mouth of yours until you can't talk back." The Slytherin's tone held no room for argument but Harry couldn't say he didn't like the sound of his punishment. However, being able to verbally explain his absence tomorrow would be better than getting his throat used like a sex toy even if the latter did sound oh, so delicious to the Hufflepuff. Muttering a defiant 'fine' Harry shucked off his jumper easily before Draco pulled away from the door. A tense silence filled the room while the boys quickly stripped down to their boxers. "Turn around and be a good boy for me." The silvery-blond wizzard purred out and the shorter Hufflepuff was quick to comply. Grey eyes roamed his body hungrily and caught sight of the strained bulge in his red boxers reached down with a large hand to cup it softly. Harry couldn't stop himself as he bucked into Draco's palm and quickly reached up to grip onto the pale Slytherin's shoulders. "So hard and all we did was kiss." Draco teased as he ran his free hand down the Hufflepuff's chest and slowly took one hardened nipple in his hands to roll it between his index finger and thumb softly. Harry bit down onto his bottom lip as his emerald green eyes cast downwards to watch his boyfriend's hands work over his clothed cock and erect nipples. "Such a good boy." Harry let a whimper past his bruised lips at the praise and felt his aching cock jump up when the Slytherin's thumb rolled over its head.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already." The dark-haired Hufflepuff felt his resolve shatter but the annoyed huff that came from Draco had Harry's thighs shaking in anticipation. Grey eyes lifted off of the Hufflepuff's body and locked onto emerald hued eyes as one silvery-blond brow twitched twice in ire. 

"I was going to be patient and coddle you, but you just don't listen Harry." Draco's statement was finished by him yanking down the dark-haired Hufflepuff's boxers. Cold air blew onto Harry's flushed and twitching cock as it slapped up against his lower stomach causing a broken sob of a moan to drip out of the dark-haired Hufflepuff's wrecked lips. "Guess I'll have to ruin you." The silvery-blond Slytherin's hand dropped away from Harry's ass to the back of thigh to tug up and hook Harry's leg into place on his own hips. Harry squealed in shock as Draco's long fingers were pressed into his open mouth. "Suck." The Slytherin clipped out his command and when his boyfriend hesitated; Draco thrusted three of his fingers back into the velvety cavern gaging Harry in the process. Spittle slung out with each thrust of the silvery-blond wizard's fingers into his mouth as the Hufflepuff tried to get into a rhythm of sucking and swallowing the long digits cantering into his mouth. Seemingly satisfied with his somewhat lubed up fingers, Draco pulled them out of his boyfriend's mouth and dropped his saliva-soaked hand down to the Hufflepuff's ass. The Slytherin's other hand came down to Harry's ass and grabbed one of the dark-haired Hufflepuff's cheeks into his large hand and stretched them apart.

"D-draco!" Harry hissed out as two slick fingers prodded at his asshole teasingly before being rammed into the tight ring of muscles all the way to the second knuckle. The dark-haired Hufflepuff's head knocked back fully and a cry of pleasure wrenched itself out of the pit of Harry's stomach and past trembling lips as the fingers began a scissoring motion inside his dripping hole. Emerald green eyes slammed shut as one of Draco's fingers curled upwards and into a spongey patch of tissue blindly from muscle memory. 

"You're so tight baby boy." The Slytherin groaned out continuing his mix of curling and scissoring motions as Harry's fingernails scraped down his muscular back most likely drawing blood. "Can't wait to be in you." Draco pushed in a third finger and Harry felt a spurt of precum pulse out of his deprived cock. The dark-haired Hufflepuff felt full and yet his body still craved to have his boyfriend to be fully sheathed in him. Fuck this foreplay shit he needed Draco's cock now. 

"In me," Harry's thoughts were almost as erratic as his words as his hips rocked down onto the Slytherin's hand. 

"I can't understand you when you mumble baby boy." Draco hissed out watching how the Hufflepuff's face contorted when his fingers curled up into that same spot of spongey flesh over and over again. 

"Draco please I need you in me." Harry's last sense of rationality was used to basically sob out those words and quicker than he'd said them the silvery-blond wizard's fingers pulled out of his tight heat. The Hufflepuff felt tears fall from his lashes at the emptiness he felt in his lower stomach but it didn't last long before he was being shoved down onto his hands and knees by his boyfriend. 

"Ass up." As if Harry needed to be told that. Trembling thighs somehow helped to hold up his ass as the dark-haired Hufflepuff arched his back seductively and cast his emerald green gaze over his shoulder to Draco. "Good boy." The silvery-blond wizard spoke as he slipped off his black boxers and spat into his hand. Draco's cock was red with need and dripped fat beads of precum onto the floor as the Slytherin wrapped a spit slickened hand around his own cock to pump around his shaft slowly. Soft grunts left his lips as grey eyes closed slightly before opening in search of his boyfriend. When they landed on Harry, the smaller wizard shook his ass teasingly in the air. "Patience." The silvery-blond wizard huffed out as he lowered his own body onto his knees behind the keening Hufflepuff. 

"Hurry, hurry." Harry all but sobbed out as Draco's hands pulled his ass apart to stare down at his twitching hole. The Slytherin lined his throbbing cock up with his boyfriend's ass and groaned at the way the Hufflepuff rolled his hips back against his cock. 

"So needy." Was all Draco said as he pushed his whole cock into Harry's tight wet hole with an audible squelch as he bottomed. Whimpering and rocking his hips backwards, the Hufflepuff needed more friction despite the fullness in his lower stomach that caused heat to flood through his entire body. 

"So full." Harry quipped back as Draco cantered his hips into the Hufflepuff before pulling his cock back until only its head was left in Harry's spasming hole. Muscular hips supported the harsh thrust as the Hufflepuff continued to moan and whine with his boyfriend's increasing pace. Neither of them would last long at this point. The Slytherin reached with his dominant hand to tangle his fingers into his boyfriend's dark hued tresses before yanking back so hard on them that it caused Harry's head to painfully arch back and stretch his neck but the moans and pleas for more never left the Hufflepuff's lips. Draco's other hand moved to grab at the corner of Harry's mouth and use three fingers to painfully tug his mouth open. Spittle fell out of the Hufflepuff's mouth and onto his chin and the Slytherin's fingers with each body-rocking thrust that rammed into Harry. 

"Who do you belong to?" Draco snarled up quickening his pace and angling his hips to hit the oh, so familiar spongey patch of tissue that had the small Hufflepuff falling apart instantly. All Harry could do was whine out at the pain and pleasure coursing through his veins as he felt his own ass tighten with the threat of an orgasm. "Who's the only person that can make you feel this good?" The Slytherin's tone was noting less than carnal as he felt his own orgasm approach as his thrusts became more and more erratic. 

"Y-you!" Harry yelled around his boyfriend's fingers as he felt his stomach coil in preparation of his impending release. "Draco-" A broken sob got a pleasure filled grunt in response. Everything was becoming so, so carnal as Draco used all of his strength to piston his hips into the Hufflepuff's wrecked whole. Squelching and the sound of the Slytherin's full balls slapping against his boyfriend's ass filed the room as Harry gave one warning of his orgasm. "I'm gonna-" Another harsh thrust landing into his prostate had Harry falling over the edge as a silent scream passed his lips. Emerald green eyes were blown wide as Draco continued to chase his own release.

"Fuck!" Draco's hips stalled as he emptied his searing hot seed into Harry's tight hole as his own head knocked back and his grey eyes shut tightly. The Slytherin rocked his hips riding out his high before he pulled his cock out with an audible popping and squishing sound as he gently untangled his hands from the Hufflepuff's hair and mouth. Grey eyes watched as Harry's body slumped forwards onto the floor and his own seed dripped out of his boyfriend's wrecked and spasming holes. A quick cleaning spell was cast on both of them by Draco as the Hufflepuff tried to clear the fog in his mind and ease his thundering pulse. When Harry came to his back was pressed against Draco's chest and their robes were draped over them in mock blankets. The Hufflepuff turned his sore neck despite its throbbing to lock his gaze onto the larger Slytherin's content one. "Welcome back to Earth." Draco laughed out pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Shove off." The dark-haired Hufflepuff huffed out and was thankful when the silvery-blond Slytherin offered his forearm as a pillow to the smaller wizard that Draco cradled in his arms. Harry laid his head down on his boyfriend's muscular arm and felt exhaustion sink its snuggly claws into his wrecked body. The Hufflepuff let unconsciousness take over him completely before the Slytherin could retort back. 

"I love you too." Draco quipped back to deaf ears and smiled when he heard the Hufflepuff's familiar snores fill up the Astronomy Tower. A glance down at the dozen hickeys over Harry's neck caused a smile to work its way onto the Slytherin's face. "Let's see if anyone else thinks they can have you now." Draco sighed out laying his own head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and smiled into Harry's kiss bruised skin dazedly.


End file.
